Perpetual Darkness
by Terrasina Dragonwagon
Summary: [On permanent hiatus] Ginny goes to visit a friend in New York and comes back quite different. Meanwhile, Ron and Hermione are just beginning to realize their feelings for each other.


(A/N: Hey, everybody

Hey, everybody!!! I'm back!!!…and with a new fic in tow!!! I also have a muse, who has finally decided to move me to write…

Sicily: Only because you wouldn't shut up.

Me: What did I do???

Sicily: You turned me into a frog, you baka onna!!!

Me: Okay, you've been spending waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay too much time around Wufei. When you start calling me "baka onna"…

  
Sicily: ::mutters something inaudible::

Me: Do you *want* to be a frog again???

Sicily: I think that goes without question.

Me: Okay, if you say so…::turns Sicily into a frog again with wand:: 

Sicily: RIBBIT. 

Random Computer: translation: dammit

Me: Okay, where did *****that* come from???

RC: syntax error ninety-two. specify.

Me: ::sighs:: Anyone need a really, really, annoying computer???

RC: syntax error thirty-four. redefine statement.

Me: ::sighs:: Okay, guess I'm stuck with a Really Annoying Random Computer then…

RARC: yep.

Me: Okay, how come it can talk like a normal human being now???

Sicily: Ribbit. Rib-ribbit.

RARC: translation: because you're a baka. syntax error fifteen-oh-one. specify.

Me: Specify what???

RARC: specify defenition of "baka". in order to function properly, i must have a complete dictionary of your vocabulary. 

Me: Oh, wonderful. Sicily, got a Webster's anywhere abouts???

Sicily: Ribbit. Ribbit rib-rib-ribbit.

RARC: translation: even if i did, i wouldn't give it to you, you baka onna. syntax error fifteen-oh-one. specify. define "baka". specify. define "onna". 

Me: Dammit. Okay, *fine*. "Baka" means idiot, or stupid. "Onna" means woman.

RARC: syntax error fifteen-oh-one. define—

Me: ::turns off computer:: Heh heh…okay, since you're probably incredibly bored by now, I'll just continue with the fic…

Sicily: Ribbit.

  
Perpetual Darkness 

~a seventh year story~

"So…where is everybody?" Harry asked Ron as they headed up the stairs in the Burrow. It was oddly quiet—no Fred and George blowing things up, no Ginny banging in and out of her room with her friends, no Percy yelling at them all to keep quiet.

Ron took a deep breath, as though he was going to have to speak for a long time. "Percy's bought a house in Hogsmeade. Can't imagine why," he added sarcastically. "He's probably down there throwing a fit at the movers he hired—not that he has that much stuff—because his desk isn't at a perfect right angle to his bed or something. The deal on Fred and George's joke shop finally went through, and they're either stocking up for opening or blowing something up in their flat. Ginny's gone off to visit one of her friends in New York. She should be back in a few days."

"***Your*** mom let ***Ginny*** go to New York on her own?"Harry asked, amazed. Mrs. Weasley was usually so protective…

"Yep. Surprised me, too." Harry and Ron had reached Ron's room by this time. Ron kicked the door open and tossed Hedwig's empty cage on the bed—Hedwig had been gone for some time delivering a letter to Hermione. Harry followed suit and dropped the rest of his things on the floor. "I didn't say anything, but I've seen this girl at school, and something about her bothers me. "

Harry frowned. "What's her name?"

"Shanathiam Jourdan. You know, that weird girl with the really long hair who only wears black? She's a year below us." 

Harry nodded slowly. He'd seen her in the corridors at Hogwarts, and she seemed kind of dark and creepy. "Isn't she in Slytherin?"

Ron snorted. "No. But she should be. I remember when her brother was still at Hogwarts—he was two years above us. ***He* **was in Slytherin, I know that for a fact…I heard rumors that he was a Death Eater."

"I remember him…he was always a jerk to anyone who wasn't a Slytherin. Then again, most of them are," Harry added on a second thought. "But I know what you mean." He grinned suddenly. "If I didn't know better, I'd say he was worse than Malfoy."

Ron laughed, and the issue of Ginny's trip was forgotten as Harry and Ron moved on to talk about the latest Quidditch match between Great Britain and Andorra. 

  


In New York, however, all was not forgotten. Shanathiam, dubbed Thea by Ginny, was busy converting her new friend into a person more like herself. The two of them were out shopping for a "new look", as Thea put it. 

"I don't know, Thea…" Ginny said dubiously when she held up a black leather minidress at a Goth store near Thea's flat, or "apartment", as they called them in the States. 

"Aw, come on, Gin! You'd look so cute in this! Readheads look great in black!" Thea exclaimed.

She sighed. "All right. I will ***try it on***. That does ***not*** mean I will necessarily buy it."

Thea grinned. "Awesome. Now go." She chased Ginny into the dressing rooms with a load of black clothing in every fabric imaginable. Thea stood outside the door of one of the rooms and handed things in to Ginny. "The minidress first," Thea said. "Then the tube top with the glitter miniskirt, and then the halter with the longer leather skirt and this—" she held up a shawl-like piece of fabric

" — around your waist."

"Whoa! One thing at a time!" Ginny exclaimed. "Okay, minidress first…" she took the skimpy piece of leather into the dressing room and, once she changed into it and looked into the mirror, had to admit that it at least flattered her figure. 

"Gin?" called Thea's voice from outside the room. "You changed yet? Come out and let me see." 

Ginny reluctantly unlatched the door and slipped through it, casting an uncertain look at Thea. "Oooh!" she exclaimed. "Gin, girl, ***promise*** me that when we buy this, you'll wear it at least once."

"I'm buying it?" Ginny asked. Her question seemed to go unheard as Thea darted off to locate fishnet tights and high-heeled, thigh-high boots."Go-Go boots?" Ginny asked when Thea returned. "You want me to wear Go-Go boots?"

"Sure, why not? They'll look soooo cute with that dress, and with a bunch of this other stuff—" Thea motioned to a large pile on the floor "—and then you'll need a pair of shorter ones to go with longer skirts, of course…" she wandered off again in search of the boots and came back with them—and several more articles of clothing, including a black-and-silver string bikini. 

"Ohhhhh, no. No ***way*** am I wearing that. Besides, my mum would have a fit," Ginny said when she saw it. 

"Oh, please? For me? At least try it on! It'd look **so** awesome on you…" 

"But summer's half over! What's the point?" 

Thea smiled wickedly. "We're going to the pool tomorrow, that's what's the point."

Ginny blanched, but obediently tried on the string bikini, along with several more minidresses, miniskirts, tube tops, halter tops, unbelievably short shorts and even more unbelievingly tight spaghetti-strap shirts. It was all black, or gold, or silver, with an occasional touch of bright yellow or blue or orange. Thea discarded only a few things and bought the rest with her credit card. Just how a sixteen-year-old girl had ended up with a credit card Ginny didn't know, but she sensed it would be better not to ask questions. 

"Time to hit the makeup counters!" Thea said cheerfully after leaving the store. "Oh, and of course you'll need some jewelry. And I have the most ***awesome*** idea about what we can do with your hair, we'll need to go to the drugstore for that…"

Ginny finally resigned herself to an afternoon of being draggedacross New York City.

  


Okay, so what did you think??? Was it good??? Bad??? Ugly??? ::giggles:: Anyways…I have one request of you guys. As I've said before, I need an editor!!! If you're interested, please email me at either [neon_green_slinky@hotmail.com][1] or [hermionegweasley@yahoo.com][2]. Oh!!! And I'm also starting a trivia…thingy…not exactly a newsletter per se, but something along those lines. If you want to get it, email me the following: Your name/pename, email address, and the answer to the following trivia questions: What is Dumbledore's brother's name?orWho isMadam Rosamerta? An answer to these questions IS necessary, because it'll let me know what kind of trivia questions to send you. I'll explain the rules to ya'll once I get at least five responses!!! 

Sicily (who has somehow turned herself back into a "human"): Like anyone would actually WANT your stupid newsletter?!?! 

RARC: syntax error fifteen-oh-one. define "stupid". 

Me: I thought I turned that thing off… 

RARC: syntax error fifty-six. specify "thing".

Sicily & I: SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!!

RARC: yes, ma'm. 

   [1]: mailto:neon_green_slinky@hotmail.com
   [2]: mailto:hermionegweasley@yahoo.com



End file.
